legacy_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Agurat Crusade Fleet
The Great Agurat Crusade Fleet Overview The Great Agurat Crusade Fleet is a civilization composed of thousands of ships that are home to the alien race know as the Agurat. History When the Agurat homeworld of Aticsan was destyoed the entire race was forced to evacute. The several hundred ships used in the evacuation eventually became the building blocks of the Great Crusade Fleet. Over the years the Agurat struggled to find any a sutiable homeworld, and unrest began to grow within the fleet. Several factions begin to form, some wanted to split the fleet up and try their luck with an expanded search, others wanted to terrafrom planets they had visted but were not sutiable, another wanted to obtain vengeance on those responsible for destroying their homeworld, and finally there were the captains just trying to keep order. Several small skrimishes happened throughout the fleet escalating in the destrucion of a Gas Skimmer, an invalauble resource for the fleet. A cease fire was negotiated and talks began, it was quickly agreed that as ideal the idea of terraforming was it was impossible with current resourcesand technology. Finally it came down to a referendum between seperating the fleet or keeping it united, the citizens voted, and it was decided by a sizable majority to keep the fleet together. The citizens went a step further, they wanted not only to keep the fleet united but to turn it into shield, one that was not only capable of protecting themselves but other alien races. So the people declared an endless crusade, its only objective is to prevent the cataclyimic events that befell them from happening to others civilazations caught unpreparred by unprovoked invasions. Several centuries have passed and the Agurat people have kept their promise, their Great Crusade Fleet can be found throughout the galaxy protecting those who cannnot defend against superior invading armies. The Great Crusade Fleet has ironically "split" several times over the years, not because of division among the ranks, but to ensure that the fleet is able to keep its promise. Size The fleet and Agurat people have grown in size and strength since the destruction of Aticsan, there are now five fleets, each contain millions of Agurat. The total size of the Great Agurat Crusade Fleet is unclear since it has been almost two hundred years since the fleet was gathered at one place, but conserative estimates put it at almost thirty thousand ships and almost four hundred million Agurat citizens. Goverment The Great Agurat Crusade Fleet is ruled by a Stratocracy style goverment, where to obtain citizenship you must serve in the Great Crusade, military ranks double as roles in the goverment and society as a whole. Culture The Agurat as a people value experience and skills above most other attributes. In a society constantly at war they have been able to do a remarkable job keeping compasion a core value, to the point where those who are deemed to have high levels of compashion, albeit taking into account experience and skill as well, get assigned to posts they request at a higher rate. The Fleets The Great Aguart Crusade Fleet is composed of five diffreent fleets. The First Fleet: "The Elder" is the largest and most powerful, its campign history takes almost two complete days to read, it is signified by its bone and yellow color scheme, the bone repersent all those who were lost in the destruction of Aticsan, and the yellow repersent the sun that one day will hang over their new homeworld. The Second Fleet: "The Oldest Son" was the first fleet to split of from the orginal Great Crusade Fleet, it was an experiment to see if a small fleet could not only help protect a larger swath of the galaxy but grow and help replensih the population as a race. The fleet has an impressive list of successes, but also a few number of blunder, which are viewed as leassons on the road to rebulilding. The fleet is signified by its blue and green color scheme. The blue repersents the first generation born not having know the beauty of Aticsan, and the green repersents the growth and added stability the new fleet brought the species as a whole. The Third Fleet: "The Striker" was supposed to follow in the foot steps of the other two fleets, to step into a conflict when it escalated to all out war, however the citizens of the fleet felt more should be done. The fleet on numerous occations have, while ignoring the other fleets recommendations and sometimes direct orders, preemtively attacked civilization's armies when they felt their was enough evidense to prove they were preparing to laucnh an invasion. The fleet is signified by its green and red color scheme. The green repersents the growth and added stability the new fleet brough to the species as a whole, and the red repersents the blood that the Agurat people have spilt and will continue to spill in defesnse of the galaxies lesser technologically evolved civiliaztions. The Fourth Fleet: "The Scholar" while keeping the primary objective of defending the innocent, has an almost as important second objective, the collection and study of knowledge and technology that can advance the Agurat into a postion of strength. The fleet relentlessly obtains artifacts new knowlegd, and is the best at creating star charts. The fleet is signified by its green and purple color scheme. The green repersents the growth and added stability the new fleet brought to the species as a whole, and the Purple repersent the rich collection of knowledge and noble goal of trying to advance the race. The Fifth Fleet: "The Outrider" patrols further into uncharted section of galaxy more often then not. This has put the fleet in danger of complete destruction more than once, but as any of the other Agurat will tell you the citizens of the Fifth fleet have more energy than sense. The fleet is signified by its green and orange color scheme. The green repersenting the growth and added stability the new fleet brought the species as a whole, and the orange repersent the wild energy that seems to be produced by the newest generation, who compose the majority of the Fifth fleet. The Shipyard Defense Fleet: "The Sentinel" when Agurat started building secret shipyards to keep the Great Crusade Fleet maintained and reinforced, they created the Defense fleet, posting for this fleet are usually from vets and the young. The fleet is signified by its black and white color scheme. The black repersenting the secretive nature of the fleet and shipyards, and the white repersents the peace that the shipyards, they protect, will hopfully bring about. The Lost Fleet: A term used by the Agurat to refer to the hundered or so evacuations ships that were seperated from the main fleet during the destruction of Aticsan. While most believe the fleet and its citizens were lost, it doesnt prevent patrols being sent out to investigate claims of it being located. The Ghost Fleet: There have been recent reports of an unknown Agurat fleet patroling the galaxy fringes, while most of the citizens chalk this up to rumors and miscommunication that is so common place in the galaxy, the Great Crusade Fleet leadership is growing concered over the implications of a rouge military force roaming the galaxy.